


The Sound of the Sea

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Disabled Character, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Mute Link, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetra has heard of mermaids, but until now the pirate captain has yet to have seen one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of the Sea

She can hear the calls of her men below her, though she cannot decipher what they are saying. It is as though there is something wrong with her ears, something blocking them-

No, no that is not true. Tetra can hear the music perfectly. It is the most beautiful music that she has ever heard, even better than the sound of her own mother's singing.

The sound is clear, warm and gentle. Most days all she hears are harsh voices; that is just the way it is for pirates. As much as they love the sea, they have to be careful, lest they drown.

She can feel Link's hands on her back; even without seeing him, she knows that he is the only one brave enough who would dare risk doing that to her.

"Stop," Tetra says, reaching for her dagger. "I just want to get closer to the music."

What is so wrong with that?

Link releases his grip on her, but then runs in front of her. His hands are moving quickly, his face pulled back in clear fear.

It takes a moment for Tetra's mind to register his signs, or at least one of them. She's usually the best of everyone on the ship at figuring out what he is trying to say with his hands, but today she can only figure out one word.

"Mermaid," she whispers.

His hands repeat the motion. She is so close to him that she can see the sweat on his face, slightly tanned from being under the sun.

"Mermaids are good, Link." She closes her eyes, focuses on the song. Throughout all of this, the girl has kept singing. "They say that they are the most beautiful lasses in the world. I have no doubt about that; the best things come from the sea."

She pushes past him, the smell of salt thickening. A wooden rail is all that separates her from the girl below her.

She is even more beautiful than Tetra could have ever imagined; her orange hair blows softly in the wind, a bright red flower sitting at the top of it. Her bright eyes meet Tetra's own, and she silences. She motions her hand, calling Tetra forward.

Her smile is even more beautiful.

A few seagulls are close to her, but they fly away at sight of Tetra.

Tetra jumps, ready to face whatever the ocean has. For this girl she will do surely anything. One thing Tetra can do, and quite well at that, is swim.

When she hits the water, the girl begins to sing again.


End file.
